


Lust for Life

by Bugggghead



Series: Lust for Life Series [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, B&V start dating in high school, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, OT3, Riverdale Kink Week, Shameless Smut, Smut, beronica, bi-sexual betty cooper, bi-sexual veronica lodge, bughead - Freeform, bugvee, then like having threesomes in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: Betty and Veronica have a bi-annual tradition of bringing someone in for one night only to have fun. The rules ensure their safety and the well being of their relationship. What happens when a certain dark haired classmate winds up on the other side of the door?OrJughead never went to Riverdale High. Betty and Veronica have been together since high school and twice a year bring a third into the bedroom. Ot3 fic that starts with Beronica.***WINNER: BEST OTHER SHIPS FANFIC, 4TH BUGHEAD FANFICTION AWARDS***





	1. we're the masters (of our own fate)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noorakardemmomesaetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorakardemmomesaetre/gifts).



> Lyrics for fic title, series title, and chapter titles taken from Lana Del Rey’s Lust for Life. This will be a 3 part fic released over the course of Riverdale Kink Week written for a belated birthday gift to @noorakardemmomesaetre.
> 
> Thank you to @theatreofexpression for looking this over for me and putting up with my excessive abuse of commas. Your input and observations are invaluable. Also huge thanks to everyone over on the @bugheadfamily discord for their support and input with this piece. 
> 
> This is totally new territory for me. I’ve never written same sex smut or an OT3 fic so I hope you all enjoy.

-

 

Sophomore year of high school changed Betty Cooper’s life. The new student she gave a tour to on her very first day was none other than former Park Avenue Princess Veronica Lodge; and for reasons unbeknownst to Betty, the raven-haired girl clung to her side from that day forward. With a whispered, “trust me,” Veronica kissed her for the first time a few days later. That was just for show, a quick press of their lips as Cheryl Blossom looked on and scoffed during River Vixen tryouts. But they’d both made the team and Betty’s lips still tingled recalling the first of many kisses to come.

 

The second was a few weeks later. Betty and Veronica had both gone to Homecoming with Archie, and while he spent most of the night attempting to woo Veronica, she found every excuse to stay as close to the blonde as possible. They swayed when the music slowed down and their bodies pulsed together when it would speed up. Soon neither cared where the redhead had wound up, lost instead to the rhythm they found together. 

 

Later that night, they entered Cheryl Blossom’s party to find Archie’s tongue shoved down Valerie Brown’s throat in the foyer. It hadn’t even stung the way Betty might have expected it to. She’d been pulled from the sight after only a second when Veronica tugged them both into the den where Cheryl was summoning all the attendees.

 

On the way there, they grabbed cups of punch and nursed the fiery red liquid with a cinnamon aftertaste. It was Cheryl’s signature cocktail - a ‘firey bombshell’ but it tasted like punch and Fireball, which wasn’t entirely pleasant. 

 

They settled on the couch, thighs pressed together as they squeezed into a small space on the end. When Archie entered shortly after with Val pressed to his side, Veronica’s hand had landed on her thigh and squeezed lightly, a silent sign of support. 

 

Archie was the first to spin the bottle, Cheryl claimed alphabetical order was the only fair way. While the bottle was twisting on the table, Betty’s thigh was hot under Veronica’s touch. She had blamed it on the alcohol, but looking back, she knew it was simply the tension thrumming through her veins. The bottle came to a stop directly between the girls, Betty’s eyes widened as she looked at Veronica. Without a second’s hesitation, her new best friend saved the day. 

 

“It’s only fair you spin again, Archiekins. Unless you want to send Betty dearest and I in instead?” With a bat of her eyelashes and a sultry tone, Veronica had Archie gulping and nodding as he tripped over his worlds. “The, uh, the second. Um, the second one. Yeah.” The crowd clearly agreed with him, a dull roar sounding as Veronica tugged her towards the closet. 

 

The door shut behind them with an audible click and Betty could feel the heat radiating off of their skin in the small closet. Her thoughts began to spin when Veronica trailed her fingertips up Betty’s arms and across her collarbone before ascending her neck. 

 

“V,” Betty whispered. 

 

“Yeah, B?”

 

Veronica’s hands settled on the crook of the blonde’s neck and her fingertips began to slowly knead the flesh.

 

“Why did you kiss me at cheerleading tryouts?” Her breath hitched in her throat as she waited for Veronica to respond. After a moment of silence she added, “tell me, please,” and felt Veronica’s breath fan across her lips. She knew they were standing closer together, knew it by the way her skin hummed from the brush of her friend’s skirt. 

 

“Because I wanted to.”

 

Maybe it was the arguably too strong drink already coursing through her veins, maybe it was the way her skin tingled under her friend’s touch, maybe it was the way she felt as if someone was finally seeing her as more than just the ‘girl next door’. Whatever it was, her lips surged forward. This time  _ she _ wanted to be the one to initiate the kiss, she wanted to be the one to swipe her tongue across the seam of Veronica’s lips and she wanted to be the one to push the limits. Veronica responded in kind, gripping at her shirt and pulling it upward. They hadn’t even gotten past second base when they heard a knock on the door signaling their seven minutes were up.

 

Betty felt her eyes widen as her hands came up to cover her mouth. Had she ruined everything? Had she just crossed a line that was only meant to be crossed with an audience? Had she just-

 

Her thoughts were stifled when Veronica cupped her cheeks and guided her back in for a simple kiss, a firm press of her lips to Betty’s that left them both breathless and said more than words possibly could.

 

-

 

Three blissful years together in high school had been everything she had ever wanted. The first two were in secret, but by senior year they both came out to their surprisingly supportive parents who claimed to have known since the start. 

 

They were stronger than ever as they departed to college. Neither girl felt the need to fit inside the confines of a label slapped on their sexuality, they knew they chose each other and that had always been more than enough. Betty had never considered herself a lesbian even when the entirety of her romantic experience was wrapped up in her girlfriend. It was a topic they openly discussed; they had yet to bring anyone else in, but they got each other off with whispers of what a third could do.

 

Veronica had surprised her the first time: it had been her birthday and she had asked if someone could join them. Despite the initial hurt of Veronica’s attraction focused on anyone other than Betty, when she tugged a stranger over and debriefed Betty on who he was and how he had come onto her at the bar, they went to the bathroom to discuss. A simple please from Veronica and a kiss that worked them both into a fervor, they took him to a nearby hotel and paid for the penthouse for the night.

 

The second time it was Betty’s turn to initiate the conversation. Unlike her girlfriend who threw caution to the wind and picked up their first guy at a bar, Betty took a more methodical approach. With an ad placed on Craigslist and a separate email set up to receive the responses, her F/F seeking M post picked up quite a bit of interest. She had asked for STD results current as of the last ninety days and a picture of them. They weren’t required to show their face, but they had to have something with a name that corresponded to their test results within the frame. Three out of twenty-something emails met the initial criteria; and of those, only two had clean STD test results. Once both options were narrowed down, she showed Veronica and asked her to pick who they would include for Betty’s birthday just a few days away.

 

It had continued biannually for the last two years. They had incorporated a bit of each other’s approach and now had a system: Betty would place the ad a week before, and after they both agreed on one, Veronica would rent a penthouse suite for the night - always at a different hotel, always under the well-known Lodge name. 

 

The rules ensured their safety and kept their shared apartment free of evidence of others. Their apartment was their sacred place. None of their encounters were to know where they lived or what schools they attended. Most of their selections had been much the same - always dark hair, always reasonably fit, and always for one singular night only. 

 

Another rule was no repeats. It was a one and done deal for the last four and despite one of them responding multiple times to ads, they never contacted him back. 

 

The most important rule of them all was surprisingly simple: no feelings, strictly sex. They had no trouble adhering to it thus far. Neither of them had known any of the men they selected for the encounters and they had yet to see any of them again. 

 

And their last rule, one that had been implemented after Veronica’s birthday sophomore year, was that their third had to be gone when the room service arrived the following morning. The girls basked in the afterglow together, keeping a strict line between the men they chose to involve in their relationship and themselves. Strictly sex meant no chatter, no banter, no cooking breakfast or sharing coffee. It meant the men woke up and left, more often than not still in a sex drunk haze from the early hours they always seemed to find their way into.

 

That all changed on Betty’s birthday their junior year. She pulled back the hotel room door and saw a familiar face standing on the other side. She slammed it shut before scrambling back down the hall. 

 

With one deep breath, she smoothed her hands over her ponytail and willed herself to calm down before reentering the grand bedroom in the penthouse suite. 

 

“Was that him?” her girlfriend asked in eager anticipation.

 

“No,” she lied, “room service. I told them we ordered breakfast not dinner.”

 

“Hmph,” Veronica huffed and skimmed her hands out along the sheets of the luxury king size bed. “Join me?” she asked with a raised brow, twisting her legs together and sinking further into the mattress.

 

Betty bit her lip and drank in the sight. In that very instant, she knew she’d made the right choice turning him away. She may have harbored the smallest, most infinitesimal crush on him throughout their undergrad program. They were both studying journalism and many of their classes had overlapped. She’d always intentionally partnered with other students and brushed off his offers for friendship using excuses of plans she didn’t typically have. She even threw out words like ‘my partner’ and ‘girlfriend’ to dissuade her undeniable attraction. It had worked, too. It had worked just fine for so long. 

 

But Betty couldn’t deny the way her heart thundered in her chest at the sight of him standing in the doorway. He was wearing a dark button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a devastating number of buttons undone. His faded jeans and black boots paired together made him look like the living embodiment of sin and with a knee-jerk reaction, she had shut the door with their third rule hammering in her head: no feelings, strictly sex. 

 

Of course he would pass their screening, of course they would pick him, of course Forsythe Jones just so happened to be Jughead from her classes. Of course Jones hadn’t been  _ that  _ common of a name. 

 

“Babe?” Veronica’s questioning tone broke her out of her own thoughts and she raised her head to see her girlfriend propped up on her elbows, looking concerned. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’m,” she cleared her throat and walked to the end of the bed. “I’m good. Really good.”

 

As she climbed up on the bed and settled next to Veronica, Betty let the soft glide of her girlfriend’s fingers ease her mind.  _ This _ is why they had the third rule.  _ This _ is why their decision to bring in a third needed strict guidelines. Because  _ this _ , she thought at that moment, was better than anything she had ever known. Being in love with your best friend came with monumental perks, not only did they enjoy being together outside of the bedroom, but the moments spent alone always held a heightened sense of connection. Despite their biannual trysts, no one had ever made her come undone the way Veronica managed to. 

 

As Veronica’s hand skimmed down Betty’s side, their faces so close they breathed the same air, Veronica said, “If he doesn’t show up, I’ll make up for it. I promise.” 

 

With those few whispered words, Betty crashed her lips to Veronica’s, opening her mouth to push her tongue forward. Veronica gasped before losing herself in the kiss. Their hands were buried in each other’s locks, tugging just the way they liked it and Betty trailed open-mouthed kisses down Veronica’s neck, nipping and sucking every inch of her descent. She continued past her collarbone, settling on the trim of Veronica’s bra and teased the edge of the lace. 

 

They shed their lingerie with practised ease. They’d been wearing simple silk robes over matching sets: Betty in pale blue and Veronica in black. With all four flimsy scraps of lace heaped together on the floor, their lips found each other’s again with a new ferocity. 

 

The hurried kisses and nibbling of lips gave way to roaming hands and trailing grips as they grasped every inch of each other’s newly exposed bodies. Even after five years, Veronica’s skin still felt as smooth and electric as it had the first time their lips met. The heat from those first moments still simmered beneath the surface as Veronica’s fingers came down to slide along Betty’s dripping slit. She pulled back with a gasp and Veronica shoved two fingers deep into her with no warning. Betty keened and Veronica’s fingers pumped in and out of her as her breath caught in her throat. Veronica was trailing kisses down her chest, nibbling on her nipple for only a moment before descending again. When her lips pressed to Betty’s hipbone, and her fingers paused, Betty let out a long exhale. 

 

“Is this what you want,” Veronica purred as Betty’s eyes locked on her hooded lids. 

 

“Yes,” she breathed. “Please baby, make me come.”

 

The edges of Veronica’s lips twitched up for a brief second before disappearing between Betty’s thighs. When her lips sealed over the throbbing bundle of nerves, Betty’s head fell back and she whimpered. 

 

With the combined efforts of her fingers’ steady thrusts and her tongue flicking across Betty’s clit, she came embarrassingly fast. Veronica was still massaging her fingers in and out as she came down. 

 

“Turn around,” Betty panted. “Turn around and stay on your knees.”

 

Veronica’s lips quirked up again as she lifted her head to reveal one perfectly manicured brow raised in defiance. They always did this, a play for dominance that quickly dissolved into needy hands and mouths giving up in mere minutes. “Make me,” she challenged.

 

Betty grinned, leaning up and connecting their lips again. With her fingers sunk deep into Veronica’s raven locks, Betty tugged her head to the side and whispered, “You know I love challenges.”

 

In two swift motions, Betty’s hands gripped Veronica’s and spun them around on the mattress. When they landed, she still had a tight grip on her girlfriend’s wrists and she brought them together above Veronica’s head. “I win,” she said simply, sitting back on her knees and turning herself around. On all fours she hovered over Veronica, her knees bracketing her girlfriend’s head and her head dipping between her legs. 

 

Much like Veronica had done, Betty buried her fingers in her in a second and sealed her mouth over her clit. 

 

Her girlfriend quickly reciprocated, gripping Betty’s hips and pulling her down to ride her mouth as her legs slipped open wider, exposing her sex to Veronica’s teeth and tongue. 

 

Veronica came first, clenching around Betty’s fingers as she panted, “Yes, yes, Betty- Betty- I’m gonna-” And when she came, her teeth gripped Betty’s clit, her fingers twisted inside of her and Betty followed shortly after, Veronica lapping at her folds until they no longer quivered.

 

She laid back next to Veronica, her fingertips trailing up along her thigh, to her hipbone, tracing the outline of her curves up to her breast and continuing their ascent into her girlfriend’s charcoal tresses. “I love you,” she whispered, closing the distance between them.

 

“I love you, too,” Veronica echoed against her lips.

 

They fell asleep that night tangled together in the sheets. It was certainly a birthday Betty would never forget.

  
  


-


	2. ('cause we're having) too much fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you @theatreofexpression for your amazing eyes and input. <3 !!!
> 
> Things def get a lot.... *ahem* hotter this chapter and there's a bit of bughead so I hope you enjoy!

*

 

 

It had been two weeks since Betty’s birthday night at the hotel and she hadn’t told her girlfriend that anyone had shown up that night - especially not a certain dark-haired classmate she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about. She knew she should, but the uncertainty of Veronica’s response kept her lips sealed. It could go one of two ways. One: Veronica would call her ridiculous and insist the hookup still happen if Betty wanted it to. Or two (and Betty was nearly certain it would be two): Veronica would see through her thinly veiled attempts to say she did know him and decide they should still see him. She was afraid Veronica would dig, and Betty couldn’t lie to her easily; the one lie in the hotel was more than enough. She knew if Veronica asked why the guy broke rule three (the rule forbidding them from having feelings), it would open up a can of worms about the feelings she tried so hard to avoid for Jughead.

 

That seemed unnecessarily foolish to Betty.

 

She had successfully avoided any run-ins with him, citing the flu and skipping classes while sending emails with completed coursework in her stead. Veronica had her own program of study at the Fashion Institute in the city and hadn’t been home on the days she skipped the classes he attended, too.

 

It was Friday night, exactly two weeks later when she saw him again. They were sitting in a booth off to the side of the dancefloor, still catching their breath when Veronica offered to get them both refills. A short while later when her girlfriend still hadn’t returned, Betty scanned the room trying to locate her. Her eyes skated over the length of the bar, stopping at the far end where she saw the telltale shine of Veronica’s dark locks glistening against the dim glow of the overhead lamp. 

 

But then she froze. 

 

When the man who was leaning over the bar toward Veronica turned to pour their drinks, his ice blue eyes shone brightly even in the darkened room. That rebellious lock of ebony hair that twisted in the most unfair way as it fell over his eyes was sitting right across his forehead, just like it did when her hand itched to brush it away during her daydreams in class. Unlike in the confines of their classroom, where the single stray lock of hair escaped the oddly shaped beanie that was seemingly fused to his head, the rest of his head was bare and the alluring flop of his hairstyle had her biting her lip. With two drinks in hand, both vodka cranberries as Betty had requested, he turned back toward her girlfriend and leaned over the bar. 

 

Betty could instantly tell that Veronica was flirting. But instead of the snaking tendril of jealousy she typically felt when someone showed interest in her girlfriend, the smallest bit of her consciousness slipped into the what if scenario of two weeks ago. What if she had let him in? What if he had kept it a secret? What if they hadn’t? What would have happened? What did his fingers, the same long, lean ones that had so expertly spun the liquor bottle and gripped the glasses just moments before, what did those feel like pressed against her bare skin, pressed against-

 

Veronica’s eyes locked with hers as a smile curled on the edge of her impeccably lined lips and Betty felt the ghost of a thrill trail down her spine as her heart started pumping harder and harder with each step her girlfriend took toward her. 

 

“Mmmm… you look positively delectable tonight, baby,” Veronica whispered in her ear as soon as she sat down. “Can you come to the bar with me, please?”

 

Betty pulled back quickly, gulping as she peeked at the bar - and the bartender - before looking back at her girlfriend with wide eyes she hoped didn’t betray the frazzled nerves thrumming through her body. “Please,” Veronica added with a pouted lip and a tilt of her head and she felt her resolve soften. Surely he hadn’t seen her, there was no real reason to be nervous; and in fact, Betty reasoned, it would seem more suspicious if she was especially obstinate to such a simple request, so she nodded before Veronica gripped her hand and tugged them back to the hardwood bartop.

 

Before he had even leaned all the way over the bar, her pulse was beating so wildly that she barely heard what Veronica was saying. “So, Jughead, would you mind telling my friend here what you said just a moment ago before I ran off? Pretty please?” she added with a sultry smile and the bat of her eyelashes.

 

“I, uh,” he cleared his throat. “I asked if you were doing anything later,” he said, his eyes locked on Betty’s.

 

Her eyebrows were raised but her mouth was sealed shut. She was hoping he was picking up her message of  _ don’t you dare say a word _ . 

 

“Isn’t that perfect, B. I know for a fact we’re free and he seems to want to join. What do you think?” 

 

The way Veronica bit her lip as her fingers trailed across Betty’s collarbone was distracting, but she found her voice and whispered, “can I see you in the bathroom for a minute... please?” Betty added, just for good measure.

 

“Of course, Betty dear. We’ll be right back.” Veronica threw the last statement over her shoulder at the bartender she didn’t realize was the same person from the ad.

 

Once inside the bathroom, Veronica tugged Betty into the largest stall and locked it. In seconds, her hands slid across Betty’s hips and pushed her back into the sink on the opposite wall. “What did you want to talk about, babe?” she said with feigned innocence despite her manicured nails making trails up the inside of Betty’s thigh.

 

“I just-” Betty stopped when she felt Veronica’s fingers press against the damp fabric of her underwear. “I just wanted to ask if you thought that was a good idea. That guy out there, he lives-” her breath caught in her throat as Veronica’s fingers snaked around the fabric of Betty’s underwear and pressed into her bundle of nerves. “He lives close, V. That could be dangerous,” she managed to get out before Veronica’s fingers sunk into her.

 

“But baby,” Veronica cooed, bringing her lips up to brush against Betty’s as her fingers continued their tortuous pace in, then out, dragging across the throbbing flesh. “He’s so handsome. And when I said I had a friend here, too,” she paused, pulling her thumb up to press against Betty’s clit as her fingers scissored inside of her, “his eyes lit up.” Veronica's lips trailed across Betty’s cheek to brush against her ear as she whispered, “Let me make your birthday up to you, baby. Let him make it up to both of us. I know he wants to. Just imagine,” she breathed, “Imagine my fingers are him right now.”

 

Betty felt herself gasp as Veronica picked up the pace. Her hands were gripping the sides of the porcelain sink behind her with such force she thought it might crumble from the pressure alone. “Imagine me pinching your nipples,” Veronica did just that, twisting painfully before soothing the skin with light touches, “while he thrusts in and out.” Her fingers were still plunging into her and she gasped again, dropping her forehead to Veronica’s shoulder as her girlfriend whispered the dirty things Jughead would do to them both. She came all over Veronica’s hand in an instant and still wanted more. 

 

“Get up,” she instructed, hopping off the sink to tug on Veronica’s hand.

 

“Oh no, no, no, baby. Let’s let him do the work.” Veronica winked at her and Betty felt her head dip and rise in a nod while her mind was still clouded by her girlfriend’s words.

 

-

 

It had been two hours since Betty and Veronica exited the bathroom in a lust fueled haze. 

 

It had been one hour and fifty-eight minutes since they’d said they’d be at the Pembrooke under Lodge and he could join them for a night he wouldn’t forget. Veronica had kissed her them, punctuating the point with a wink in his direction before they left him behind the bar to finish his shift. 

 

It had been one hour and forty-five minutes since they’d entered the penthouse suite and settled on the couch to continue their earlier romp. Betty’s mouth had brought Veronica to climax twice since then and Veronica’s fingers had worked wonders on Betty in between. They had settled into teasing kisses and light touches an hour before his arrival to calm their already buzzing bodies. Before they knew it, the ding of the elevator alerted them to his presence. 

 

Betty froze, unable to move as she watched Jughead step over the threshold. Thank god Veronica seemed unphased as she sashayed forward in absolutely nothing other than the heels Betty hadn’t needed to take off to kneel between them. All she saw was his Adam’s apple bob before her view was obstructed by Veronica’s head leaning into his. She saw his hands hesitate over her hips and Betty got up slowly. On the nights of their encounters, Betty always felt a bit emboldened; the men knew what they were there for - they wanted it - them, and she knew what was coming. Without the pretense of conversation or much coherent thought of all, she let her body take over, naturally responding to need bubbling beneath the surface as she watched Veronica initiate the night.

 

The first kiss was paramount. They both knew it was the first step in a night full of ruthless exploration, pushing through any potential hesitation to get right into the feel of comfort, a forced familiarity that had served them well. Most times she wasn’t already naked, glowing from the orgasms Betty had given her earlier, but she was always the first one to kiss the man of choice. They’d talked about it endlessly in the beginning, after one awkward greeting neither wished to repeat, and they’d settled on Veronica taking the lead right out of the gate. Kissing the guys always seemed to loosen them up, the same tongue Betty knew could work miracles on certain parts of her own body always seemed to massage ease out of their partners for the night.

 

Veronica was deepening the kiss and Jughead’s eyes were closed when Betty walked up to them and placed her hands on Jughead’s to push them down. When his palms connected with Veronica's hips and she noticed Betty standing behind her, she twisted her neck to connect her lips to Betty’s in a lingering kiss. 

 

“You ready?” Veronica whispered. 

 

Betty nodded and Veronica leaned in again to kiss her before they heard him clear his throat. 

 

“I don’t know if  _ I’m _ ready,” he gulped and both girls turned to face him.

 

But she didn’t laugh, because the slight shake to his voice was betrayed by his eyes blown wide, the crystalline color nearly eclipsed. When his tongue swiped along his bottom lip, she watched in fascination before leaning forward. “C’mhere,” Betty breathed, her hands settling on his shoulders and pulling him forward to meet her lips over Veronica’s shoulder. His lips were plush, a tad bit rough, but she supposed she had been spoiled with Veronica's lips for years, constantly coated in sheen. He groaned when her hands wrapped around the back of his neck and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. 

 

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Veronica purred, her hand intertwining with Betty’s as she backed them both down the hall. “You’re wearing too much, Romeo. Lose the clothes or we’ll start without you.”

 

“Was that supposed to be a threat?” Despite his words, his hands were already furiously unbuttoning his shirt before tugging it off altogether. Betty heard the distinct click of his belt unbuckling as they rounded the corner into the bedroom and the following thud had her turning around as Veronica climbed on the bed. His body crashed into hers, only the thin cotton of his boxers separating their most sensitive parts. “What was that about you two starting without me?” He was much taller than her and even taller than Veronica, so as he towered over her and she heard Veronica giggle behind her, the anticipation caused her to clench her thighs, seeking relief for the building pressure. 

 

“Baby, come over here,” Veronica beckoned in a sultry voice. 

 

Betty turned around and focused on her girlfriend. Her very naked, very beautiful, very, very wet girlfriend who was splayed across the same sheets they had roughed up earlier. She crawled onto the bed, hovering over Veronica’s taut frame and dropped her head to press a quick kiss to Veronica’s lips. But the kiss didn’t break, Veronica carded her nails through Betty’s loose tresses and scraped ever so slightly across her scalp, eliciting a moan that dripped from her lips without a second thought. 

 

“Let’s put on a show,” Veronica whispered between kisses and Betty smiled in response, biting her lips and nodding.

 

“My turn first,” she said fleetingly, trailing her lips down Veronica’s neck to reach her exposed chest. They were still tender from earlier and Betty swirled her tongue across the peak as Veronica hummed in approval. She did the same to the other side before moving farther between Veronica's legs and settling as she licked the curve of her girlfriend’s hip. 

 

“Do you like this?” Veronica’s voice was melodic, thick with lust and hitching as Betty’s tongue slipped between her folds  

 

“Yes,” she heard Jughead growl from behind her. She knew her ass was on full display, her sex exposed as she crouched on her knees and licked into her girlfriend. “Do that again,” he said behind her, and despite her natural inclination to defy their third giving commands, she obeyed, swirling her tongue at the top as Veronica moaned again. “Mmmm,” he hummed. The timbre of his voice made her clench and the subsequent groan meant he must’ve liked what he saw. 

 

“Care to join us, Juggie?” Betty asked innocently, twisting her body to the side and spreading Veronica’s legs wider with her shoulder as she laid against the sheets. 

 

She looked back to see him stroking himself, his boxers around his ankles and one hand wrapped around his length. “Not yet. Use your fingers,” he said with a nod of his head in Veronica’s direction. Once again she obeyed, staying on her side to give him a full view of exactly how she knew to get her girlfriend off.

 

Two fingers trailed up Veronica's slit before slipping into her sex. Betty pumped them in and out at a steady rhythm before bringing her lips back to Veronica’s clit and nibbling on the throbbing flesh.

 

“Yes, baby. Just like that,” Veronica moaned. 

 

“Faster.” Jughead voice was thick from behind, the gravely texture sending a chill down her spine as she felt Veronica’s walls flutter from the command. And again she obeyed, picking up the pace.

 

When Betty looked up at her girlfriend through hooded lashes, she saw Veronica palming her breast with a look of pure ecstasy gracing her flawless features. Her eyes were closed, her tongue was stroking her lip as her own hand worked her chest, twisting and kneading just the way Betty always did. Betty brought her other hand up to grip the opposite breast repeating her actions, pinching, twisting, and pressing her palm flat against her nipple. Within seconds of Betty thrusting her fingers in and out and sucking mercilessly on Veronica’s clit, her girlfriend began to whine, her legs began to shake and Betty knew she was close. She came apart with a soft cry, the sweet sound of her release mixing with his low groan had Betty painfully aroused.

 

Betty brought her down, licking at her folds and caressing Veronica’s thighs until they no longer shook. 

 

“Your turn,” Betty called, twisting herself around before finding him right at the end of the bed. 

 

His hand was still working up and down his length and Betty bit her lip as she let her eyes linger on the vision of his cock, twitching and throbbing in his own hand. She consciously dragged her gaze upward, cataloging the soft outline of his abs and the firm muscle on his pecs. When their eyes finally met, she sat up on her knees and cupped his cheeks with her hands, pulling him down into a bruising kiss. She felt his knee hit the mattress and let herself scoot back as he followed. Veronica had moved to the side of the bed, leaving Betty a spot right in the middle that she fell into easily. He climbed over her, knees straddling her hips and Betty watched as Veronica trailed a hand up his thigh. 

 

“Do you like telling her what to do, Jug?” Veronica’s eyes were locked on hers, but her question wasn’t for Betty.

 

“Mmmm,” he hummed, his eyes tracing paths over the expenses of their skin as he nodded. 

 

“And did you like what you saw?” Veronica asked in a breathy voice.

 

“Fuck yes. God yes. You two were-”

 

“Shhh,” Betty soothed, reaching up her hand to grip his opposite hip. Each girl had a singular hand on either of his hips and they looked at each other for a brief second before scooting apart. “Lay down,” Betty soothed, pushing his shoulders into the mattress for him to lay between them. 

 

With one more quick glance at each other, Veronica tilted her head to his hips and Bety titled hers to his head. They both got to their knees, facing each other and leaning over him to connect their lips in a kiss that was all teeth and tongues. Pulling back with a moan, Veronica winked at Betty before she wrapped her hand around his length. Betty laid back down on her side, settling her head on his pillow just inches from his own. 

 

“Hi,” she breathed against his lips.

 

“Hi,” he echoed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. It was soft at first, innocent pressure from the push and pull of their plush lips pressed together, but soon simple kisses gave way to more heated moments of teeth, tongues, and the thrill of new exploration. His fingers were buried in her locks as he pulled her back to groan. With a quick glance, she gathered that Veronica had slipped him into her mouth and began sucking vigorously. 

 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Betty cooed, watching the way her girlfriend’s cheeks hollowed as she rose and the outline of his cock reemerge as she sunk again. 

 

“You both are,” he whispered. “I swear I must have died and gone to-” his breath hitched as his hips bucked upward. “Gone to heaven because this has got to be a fucking dream.”

 

“Best dream you’ve ever had, huh?” Betty asked in a teasing tone, her lips brushing the shell of his ear as she spoke.

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

“Imagine what it must feel like to be buried inside of her,” Betty whispered. “Imagine what she must take like, Juggie. She’s so sweet. And when she comes,” Betty brought her lips back to hover over his, “she tastes like heaven.” His groan vibrated through his chest and spread through every nerve of her body as he came deep down Veronica’s throat. 

 

“C’mhere,” he growled, wrapping a hand around the back of Betty’s neck and closing the scant few inches between them. Their lips met with a fervor and Betty felt Veronica’s hands lightly tugging. When their lips parted, Betty pulled back and stared at Jughead for a brief second before registering what her girlfriend was trying to do. “Your turn, Betty.”

 

Betty settled on her back where Jughead had just been. He and Veronica were laying on either side of her, their hands roaming her smooth skin, intentionally skirting the areas she wanted them the most. She couldn’t help the mewl she let out when his rough hands brushed her nipples. 

 

There was some sort of silent exchange between the other two as Veronica turned Betty’s head to face her and whispered, “I love you,” before connecting their lips. 

 

She gasped when she felt Jughead’s fingers stroke her center. She knew she was dripping, positively soaked and overstimulated from the entire experience, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be self-conscious when his fingers sunk in between her folds and his thumb located her clit. Veronica kissed the breath out of her, tracing her lips with her tongue and delving deeper into Betty’s mouth every time she moaned.

 

Jughead’s fingers slipped into her and she gasped again, feeling the way his tongue traced her clit and trailed down to her opening. Her hips were canting in time with the thrusts of his fingers and with a few flicks of his tongue, she fell apart quicker than she ever had before. Veronica’s hands were working her chest and with one more pinch of Veronica’s fingers, Betty rode out her orgasm against Jughead’s tongue.

 

They all settled back into the bed, Jughead looking between them and Veronica with a glint in her eye. “Betty, baby,” she purred. “Can I watch you ride him?”

 

Betty knew Veronica got off on that, kissing Betty while she sunk down onto someone. The way she gasped from the foreign pressure and panted against her lips always had Veronica insanely turned on. 

 

“Juggie,” she called, her gaze still locked on her girlfriend, “do you mind that?” 

 

When Betty turned around, she was met with nearly black eyes, the irises now indecipherable and he gulped as he said, “No.” 

 

He shuffled to lay back straight. With one more quick kiss to Veronica’s lips, Betty got on her knees and straddled Jughead, staring down at them. She was enraptured by the sight of both of them laid bare beneath her, her knees trapping his hips and Veronica biting her lip. Betty settled down on him, her lips wrapping around either side of his cock as it pressed flat against his abdomen between them. 

 

“You’re so fucking wet,” he panted, his hands finding purchase on the skin adorning her hips. She could feel his fingertips sink into the pert flesh as he dragged her back and forth along his length. Betty’s head lolled back as she groaned at the feeling of him, hot, heavy, pulsing between her legs. When she opened her eyes, Veronica was next to her on her knees. 

 

“Get a condom, babe,” Betty choked out, growing wetter by the second. She was sure it was dripping down his length, pooling against his skin, but the way he continued to drag her against him had her impatiently waiting. 

 

Betty pulled back and Veronica leaned down to take him in her mouth, swirling her tongue as she came up with a groan. “You taste amazing, Betty,” Veronica said, rolling the condom over his length before shifting to her knees again. 

 

Betty was straddling his hips once more when Veronica leaned in to kiss her. Both girls were on their knees and Jughead was flat on his back as the scene unfolded. Veronica reached down and wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock, stroking it a few times against Betty’s aching flesh before holding him straight up. Betty sunk down slowly, adjusting to the feel of him sliding into her. When she was fully seated, she shifted slightly and he groaned. 

 

“Fuck. You feel so fucking good.” His voice was low, thick, filled with a need she easily recognized in herself. 

 

Veronica cupped her cheeks and turned Betty’s head to kiss her. They made out languidly as Betty rode Jughead slowly, rising and falling over and over again. His hands were still on her hips when he gripped tighter, pulling her down and grinding her hips against his as they met. Her clit rubbed against him and she mewled in Veronica’s mouth. The next thing she knew she felt rough fingers trail upward from her hips to her breasts before cupping the supple skin and kneading. She was panting now, her lips separated from Veronica’s as she felt her climax building. 

 

Veronica’s lips trailed down her jaw and settled on her pulse point, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin. Jughead pinched both nipples hard and Betty cried out, “yes, fuck, yes, keep-” but her voice caught in her throat as Veronica’s hand found her clit and began circling the pulsing bundle of nerves. With one more tilt of Jughead’s hips, he caressed a spot not even her favorite toy could reach and she felt her familiar wetness give way to a gush. “Ohmygod,” she panted. “I've- I’ve never- ohmygod.”

 

“That was fucking amazing, baby,” Veronica praised, cupping her cheeks and drawing her in for a languid kiss. “You’ve never come like that before. I love it. I fucking love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Betty pressed her lips to Veronica’s again until they were both breathless. 

 

The three of them traded kisses the rest of the night, all showering together under the guise of cleaning up before roaming hands and whispered words of adoration had them all falling apart again under the steady stream of the shower. 

 

 

*


	3. there’s no stopping now (green lights forever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to theatreofexpression for all of your input and encouragement. This fic wouldn’t be anywhere near what it is without you.

*

 

 

When Betty rose the following day with the familiar feel of mussed up sheets pressed against her still tingling flesh, she was met with an adorable vision. As she craned her neck to look back, she saw Jughead curled up around her and Veronica’s arm draped across them both, spooning him from behind. She shifted slightly, laying on her back and turning her head to stare at him. Her fingers itched to tuck the stray curl of jet black hair hanging over his forehead but she refrained, opting instead to study his features as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. 

 

“Mmmm, are you real,” he mumbled into the pillow, his arm tightening around her waist and pulling her against him. 

 

“I am,” she whispered. “But shhh, Veronica sleeps in and the rules say you need to be gone before breakfast.”

 

“Oh,” he choked out, clearing his throat as quietly as possible. “Yeah, I know. I remember the uh,” he paused to look over his shoulder. Sure enough, Veronica was still sleeping when he turned back around. “I remember the ad saying something about that.”

 

“I’m sorry, by the way,” she whispered, allowing her hand to reach up and finally tuck away the rebel curl. “Sorry for closing the door that night. I just- I don’t know. You startled me but I’m sorry because last night was-”

 

“Amazing,” he hummed, nuzzling his nose against her neck and pressing a kiss to her collarbone. 

 

“It was.”

 

“And don’t be sorry, by the way. But does she know it was me?”

 

Betty shook her head and pulled back slightly to look at him. “She doesn’t know. Can we please just-?”

 

“Keep this between us?” he finished.

 

“Yes. Please. Just for now. I need to tell her, but just- not now.”

 

“Sure thing, Betts,” he whispered. He leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead and she cupped his cheeks to bring his mouth to hers. They made out for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes. His hands freely roamed the expanse of her skin, skimming along her curves to her hips and squeezing lightly before venturing to the inside of her thighs. She laid flat on her back and let her legs fall open as his fingers teased the edges of her folds. 

 

“Please, Juggie,” she breathed, connecting their gazes through hooded lids when he let a finger slip inside of her. She moaned as it slid in slowly before pulling back and repeating the motion.

 

“Having all the fun without me?” Veronica asked, her voice still laced with sleep as she sat up behind him.

 

“Join us,” Betty cooed, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and guiding it to palm her breast. 

 

They shuffled slightly, Jughead laying flat on his back framed between both girls. His finger was still teasing Betty, slipping in and out of her slowly as Veronica kneaded her breast. Jughead’s thumb joined in and pressed against Betty’s clit as she let out a low moan and let her head roll back against the pillow. When she opened her eyes again, Veronica’s mouth was sealed over his. Betty saw hints of tongue and when her girlfriend tugged on his lower lip before looking at her, she clenched her thighs together - hard. 

 

“Do you like that?” he asked Betty. She couldn’t find the words when the speed of his fingers picked up so she just nodded, letting them both work her into a frenzy. 

 

Her gaze drifted over his toned physique, drinking in his bare chest, with tousled locks and lust glazed eyes. She let them trail down farther, focusing on the thick trail of black hair between his hips that lead her to the sight of him, hard, rock hard, twitching as he fucked her with his fingers. She moaned at the sight and let her fingers trace the outline of his cock, teasing, touching, experimenting, eager to have him gasping in response.

 

When her hand finally closed around his length, she looked up to find Veronica’s eyes on her. Her girlfriend’s hand was no longer kneading her breast; instead, it was taking the same path hers had just moments before, but dipping just a little bit lower. As Betty’s palm drug against his length, Veronica’s fingers cupped his balls and squeezed. 

 

“Fuckkkk,” he breathed as his fingers jerked inside of Betty.

 

“Shhhh, baby. Let us make you feel good,” Veronica soothed. She looked up at Betty and winked, angling her head toward his and Betty nodded toward his hips. Just like the night before, they separated and went in opposite directions.

 

Betty’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. It was pulsing, throbbing, and twitching in her mouth. Her teeth drug across the slit and she heard him let out a short hiss before it went silent save for the sound of Veronica sucking on his lip. 

 

She let her lips move down, swirling her tongue around it as she descended before taking him fully in her mouth. The motion repeated, up, then down, then up again, all the while swirling her tongue, hollowing her cheeks. His groans were swallowed entirely by Veronica and Betty let herself peek at the sight of them ravishing each other. She saw Jughead’s mouth trail to Veronica’s neck and watched in awe as he sucked at the flesh she knew to be incredibly tender. 

 

Betty felt the heat pool between her legs and she clenched around nothing, deciding it was time to move past the soft touches and foreplay. She wanted him. She wanted Veronica. And she wanted them to have each other all over again. The night before had been unlike any they’d had before. Typically their third person tended to pay more attention to one of them but Jughead had divided his equally. Betty wasn’t sure who he wanted more, herself or Veronica; but she knew at the very least that they both wanted him equally. They had whispered as much in the shower when they were putting on a show for him the night before and had been deliciously rewarded by his incredible ability to multitask.

 

She let her lips loosen, his cock falling from her mouth as she looked up. Veronica reached her hand down to continue where Betty left off, but she grabbed her girlfriend’s wrist and said, “not yet.”

 

Betty sat up on her knees, signaling for Veronica to do the same and pulled her girlfriend’s mouth to hers. They had barely begun kissing when she felt his fingers grazing her slit. She gasped and looked down to see a hand on each of them, rubbing her and gripping Veronica as she mewled. Betty crushed their lips together again as his long fingers stroked them both. 

 

“Condom,” Betty whispered to Veronica and her girlfriend’s eyes darkened at the suggestion. Veronica bit her lip and nodded before grabbing the foil packet and tearing it open quickly.

 

Jughead’s fingers were focused entirely on Betty as Veronica held it between them, one perfectly manicured eyebrow raised as she silently asked who would be using it. Betty tilted her head toward Veronica and was rewarded with a beaming smile and a look she could only pin as pure excitement. With one last lingering kiss, Veronica moved down and Betty settled on her side next to Jughead. 

 

“Good morning,” she whispered to him, a hand coming up to brush the same lock of hair away from his forehead. 

 

“Amazing morning,” he returned, closing the distance between them.

 

When he bit down on her lip and gasped into her mouth, she knew Veronica was fully seated. 

 

Her girlfriend had always been better at dirty talk; so when she started, Betty felt herself grow even wetter. “Do you like this, Jug? You like feeling my tight pussy wrapped around your throbbing cock, baby?”

 

He never disconnected his lips from Betty’s, instead nodding furiously while deepening their kiss. Veronica continued like that for a few moments, dirty words filling the room, the only other sound apart from their bodies meeting over and over again. Betty heard her girlfriend whine as the pace increased and she broke away from Jughead, pulling back to wink at him before placing one last chaste kiss against his lips and moving down the bed. 

 

For a few minutes she sat back and watched, her body turned toward Veronica’s when she had an idea. Throwing one leg over Jughead and settling in a straddle over his torso, Betty leaned forward to kiss Veronica. One of her hands was buried in the dark waves while the other caressed her girlfriend’s breast. With their tongues tangling, Betty trapped Veronica’s nipple between two fingers and pinched and twisted until Veronica’s hips started slamming down on Jughead. 

 

She felt his fingers trail up the inside of her thigh and just as Betty’s own hand dropped to find Veronica’s clit, Jughead’s fingers slid inside of her and she moaned into her girlfriend’s mouth. Veronica was so close and with just one more rough pinch of both her clit and nipple at the same time, she tipped over the edge. 

 

“Ohmygod,” she panted into Betty’s open mouth. 

 

Betty groaned, too. His fingers were still working her when Veronica slid off and moved to lay down. Betty couldn’t move though, the feel of Jughead’s fingers curling deep inside of her rooted her to the spot. 

 

“Turn around,” she felt Veronica’s breath on her ear before she saw her girlfriend. Instantly obeying, she shifted on her knees until she was facing them both and hovering over his still erect cock. “Tell me, Jug,” Veronica coaxed, her nails trailing down Jughead’s jaw and her lips hovering inches from his, “did you come?”

 

He shook his head and Veronica continued, “Do you want my beautiful Betty to make you come, baby? Do you remember what she tasted like? What she felt like? Do you remember how-” Veronica’s voice trailed off, morphing into whispered words spoken against the shell of his ear, Betty was enraptured by the sight. She felt him twitch up and graze her aching folds as she spread her legs wider and came down to press against him. Just like before, his length was pressed flat between them and Betty ground her hips against it. She was dripping, aching, throbbing with need when she slid a bit too far forward and felt the head of his cock catch on her slick entrance. 

 

His eyes locked on hers and she bit her lip, letting her hips cant up and reaching between them to guide him to her center. When she was wrapped around him fully, they both let out low moans and Veronica pulled back to look between them. 

 

Jughead took the opening and gripped Betty’s hips to flip them both. She landed flat on her back as he settled over her and connected their lips in a searing kiss. He sank into her in one fluid motion as she gasped into his mouth. 

 

When he pulled back, she tilted her head toward Veronica and saw the unmistakable look of lust clouding her amber irises. 

 

“Does he feel good?” her girlfriend leaned in and asked against her lips.

 

“Y-yes,” Betty panted as he continued to sink into her slowly and pull back at an equally teasing pace. “So fucking good,” she moaned into Veronica’s mouth when he thrust into her again.

 

She felt Jughead’s hands gripping her hips, his fingertips pressing into the bone as he lifted them and hit an angle that made her gasp. Veronica’s lips were on hers again, her tongue pushing into Betty’s mouth as one hand came up to palm Betty’s peak. 

 

She heard Jughead groan, “fuck,” and twitch inside of her and she knew he was close. Betty felt Veronica pull away and when she opened her eyes, her girlfriend was trailing kisses down to her center. 

 

The next thing she knew, Veronica had one hand on her breast and her tongue was flicking Betty’s clit as Jughead rocked in and out of her. When his hand found purchase on her other breast and twisted, she fell apart. He followed her over the edge as her walls fluttered and with a heavy grunt, he spilled into the condom and Betty felt the heat through the thin layer of latex. 

 

“Holy fucking shit,” he breathed as he pulled back and laid next to Betty. They were on either side of her, cuddling her still sweaty body as their breaths fanned across her skin in a sinfully synchronized fashion. “You two are going to kill me,” he said against her skin, kissing the column of her neck on his trek to Betty’s lips.

 

“Mmmm,” she hummed, pressing her lips to his as soon as he was close enough. She felt Veronica kissing along her collarbone and pulled back. “You were incredible, baby,” Betty whispered to Veronica as she twisted her neck to look at her girlfriend. 

 

Veronica smiled at her before shifting up on one elbow and reaching over Betty to thread her fingers through Jughead’s hair. She pulled him forward into a kiss; Betty had never seen a more beautiful sight.

 

-

 

They didn’t kiss again after room service was delivered. The girls had ordered it the night before, just like they always did, and it arrived precisely one hour before checkout, just as it always did, but there was one significant difference: Jughead’s presence. He ate with them, threw on his clothes, and took his leave without much fanfare. There were no awkward half hugs, no pretense of intimacy or friendly handshakes. Betty supposed that was probably best. If he had gone in for a hug, she wasn’t entirely sure how she would’ve reacted. It could have been comforting, warm, leaving her wanting more; or maybe it would have been awkward and tainted the entire memory of the surreal night turned morning that she still barely believed.

 

The rules went out the window the second Veronica suggested him at the bar. Granted Betty knew he was clean and he  _ had _ passed their selection process, but her girlfriend didn’t know that. To add another layer, they had let him direct them - which had never, ever happened before - and they ate breakfast with him. But Betty sure wasn’t going to say something when listening to the push and pull of their conversation around the suite’s dining table that was large enough to host an entire Lodge approved dinner party.

 

“Can you believe how much he ate?!” Betty asked, retrieving the plates from the table and placing them back on the trays they’d arrived on.

 

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Veronica started, raising one eyebrow at the corner of her lip curled. “Did you mean last night? Or this morning?”

 

“Ohmygod.” Betty laughed and covered her face. “Both?” she squeaked, peeking through her fingers to find Veronica still wearing a wide grin.

 

“Mmmmm,” Veronica hummed. 

 

“By the way,” Betty said, attempting to change the subject, “you didn’t have to quiz him on the origins of the ingredients in the breakfast foods.” She was gathering their things, getting ready for check out and making sure nothing was left under the bed or on any of the surfaces.

 

“Tsk, Tsk, B. I was just trying to show him a modicum of culture. If he can eat two $25 portions of the french toast, he should at least know it’s made with brioche bread and the bourbon used in the drizzled vanilla custard was top shelf.”

 

“Trust me, babe, I’m pretty sure he knows a thing or two about alcohol. He is a bartender after all.”

 

“Oohhh, defending him over moi? Why I’m offended. I thought we were in this together,” Veronica feigned hurt with her hand pressed to her chest and her bottom lip adorably poked out in an entirely unconvincing frown.

 

“No. Of course not,” Betty said with a smile. 

 

“I just mean… you didn’t have to give him such a hard time. That’s all. I’m still on your side. Always. And… V… Um… Should we talk about it? The rules I mean. Do we need to… you know, um, talk about what all this,” she made a wide sweeping gesture around the room. “It was just… different this time and um-”

 

Veronica’s lips pressed to her own as she wrapped her arms around Betty. It started simple but soon turned into slow, lazy strokes of their tongues and unhurried hands holding each other, trailing around and skimming sides. When Veronica pulled back, she whispered, “I just hope this made up for your birthday, baby.”

 

Betty trapped her lower lip between her teeth and nodded. “It did.“

 

-

 

Life reverted back to the normalcy of their daily routine within hours of checking out of the hotel. It had been nearly a week since their encounter and Betty and Veronica were still riding the high of the experience on a nightly basis. When they fooled around they’d whisper words and remind each other how he used his tongue, his teeth, his cock to get them both off.

 

It was a Wednesday night when they found themselves buried under the sheets in their bed whispering promises of their next adventures together. 

 

“Next time we bring someone in,” Veronica murmured into Betty’s collarbone, “I want him to be just like Jug. Do you remember the way he felt between your thighs, baby?” Betty hummed and nodded as Veronica’s fingers trailed down her already soaked slit. “Do you want me to grab our toy so I can remind you?”

 

Betty trapped her lip between her teeth and gnawed at the already swollen flesh. She nodded again tentatively and Veronica got up to extract it from their drawer of toys in her dresser. 

 

Betty was starting to get worried. Normally they’d recount the events to each other for a few days but they had never used toys during their role play. They had never role-played as their third and Betty had never come so hard from memory and touch alone. 

 

Veronica returned with the strap-on and straddled Betty’s waist. From that angle, Betty could see the black lace holding up the toy and when Veronica reached down to turn it on, the sound of the vibrations filled their room. 

 

With minimal teasing of the humming tip against Betty’s clit, Veronica sunk into her and replayed the whole scenario with low whispered words and scenarios they had yet to explore with a third. “Do you remember the way he thrust into you, baby?” Veronica purred. “The way his cock pulsed against your walls?” Betty nodded when she could, her eyes closed and his image dancing behind them. “Remember how good it felt when he slammed into you?”

 

Betty whined, “yes,” followed by, “harder,” and Veronica obeyed, picking up the pace as her fingernails dug into the sensitive skin of her girlfriend’s hips. 

 

“Remember when he lifted your hips, baby?” she did just that, gripping Betty’s hips and lifting them slightly to hit the same spot he had. 

 

“Come for me,” Veronica commanded and Betty’s head was swimming, lost in the recollection as her body buzzed in time with the vibrations assaulting her core. 

 

When she shattered after only a few moments, she flipped Veronica over and released the snaps of the toy to bury her face between her girlfriend’s legs. And when Veronica was nearing her own peak with Betty’s fingers thrusting in and out of her and her teeth nibbling on her girlfriend’s clit, one single word dripped from her lips as Betty’s tongue laved between her folds.

 

_ “Jughead.” _

 

-

 

No topic in a class titled Ethics and Problems in Mass Communications should have had Betty’s thighs clenching together under her desk. It wasn’t exactly the topic per se that had done it, rather the person speaking. She was only a few rows behind him, strategically placed for optimal observation with minimal chance of forced proximity. 

 

Jughead had been going back and forth with the professor for nearly half an hour over the merits of minimum age requirements on social media accounts. 

 

“Hear me out, it is unethical for an adult to buy cigarettes or alcohol for a minor, right?” Dr. Grundy nodded her head, the gray bun bobbing with the motion. “And someone could be  _ criminally _ charged for contributing to the delinquency of a minor if they did that, right?” He paused again as their professor nodded. “With that being said, how is aiding in a minor’s delinquency online and exposing them to far more harmful things than alcohol and tobacco even remotely legal? Isn’t it also incredibly unethical?”

 

With a triumphant shimmy of his shoulders, he sat back and adjusted the vaguely crown-shaped beanie, waiting for her reply.  

 

“While you  _ do _ have a point, Mr. Jones, Twitter and other social media platforms exist in a public sphere and should be afforded the same rights as any publication. Users are entitled to exercise their right to free speech. If we were to limit the age of said users, wouldn’t it be unethical to deny them that right?”

 

The way his voice would dip with the surety that accompanied some of his points had Betty on the edge of her seat. Her teeth pressed into the eraser on the end of her pencil as she watched him come to life. His hands were moving as he spoke, dancing in the air with the same vehemence his voice held as the debate continued. She tried not to look at his lean fingers, tried not to remember what they had felt like against her most sensitive parts. But she failed - miserably, because as he continued to make his (very valid) points, Betty shuffled in her seat, nibbling on her lip and pressing her knees together. 

 

The verbal spar carried through until the end of class. Jughead received high marks and a round of applause from nearly everyone in the class but her. While the other students clapped, she stared intently at the back of his head, watching the way his fingers flexed as he rubbed the base of his neck, the faintest hint of pink staining the tips of his ears. 

 

Her gaze was still fixed on his nervous movements when the girl next to her bumped her knee. Only then did Betty realize everyone else was filtering out of the classroom and she needed to get out quickly if she hoped to go unnoticed. 

 

-

 

“Betty! Hey! Betty! Wait up!” 

 

She heard his voice first: the timbre and smooth texture that could only belong to one person. Then she turned to look at him. He was closer than she expected as he came to a sudden stop mere inches from where she stood. 

 

“Hey, um-” he stumbled on his words, gulping as his eyes made the unmistakable trek down the length of her body covered with a thin camisole and jean shorts. His eyes trailed back up every dip and curve before centering on her own. Hers did the same, cataloging the low slung jeans and unbuttoned flannel revealing a white ribbed tank top underneath that barely concealed the defined lines she knew laid beneath it. “Hey,” he started again as his lips formed a lopsided smile.

 

“Hi,” she returned, trying to keep her mind as far away from the memory of her previous night with Veronica - when the concept of him had them both teetering on the brink of climax. “Do you need something, Juggie?” she asked after a prolonged pause.

 

“Uh. I uh-” he cleared his throat. At least she knew she had the same effect on him as he had on her and that had to count for something. “I was wondering if you might want to grab a coffee or something some time?”

 

The earnest lilt of his voice and the vision of him carding his fingers through the same strands she had tugged on not even a week prior made her gulp. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Veronica can come, too. Of course. I figured that was implied because I know you two are, uh, ya know, together and all so if I-”

 

She silenced him with a light press of her palm against his forearm and shook her head. “I just can’t, Jug. I’m sorry. I know this was all,” she leaned forward, lowering her voice to avoid anyone unhearing the conversation they certainly shouldn’t be having in public, “fun. Tons of fun. I can’t even tell you how much we both enjoyed it.” Betty paused, mulling over what to say next, but despite the speech she decided on, her lips went rogue with the next few words. “And we continue to enjoy the memory of it. Together, of course. Our fingers and tongues coupled with mentions of you work wonders.” She flushed at her own recollection and leaned back, clearing her throat before focusing on his wide eyes and the task at hand. Turn him down. There are rules. It is for the best, she reassured herself. “But we can’t. V and I have rules for a reason and she is my everything. I can’t do anything to mess that up. So I’m sorry, but no.”

 

Betty watched his Adam’s apple bob up then down before he looked at her again. His brows were raised but he was still silent, shifting from one foot to the other and nodding.

 

“Okay, yeah. I uh-” he paused and took a deep breath. “Okay.” 

 

She giggled and leaned forward to press her lips to his cheek. “Thank you again,” she whispered before leaving him standing there with eyes blown wide.

 

-

 

The following week when his name was a mantra often repeated in the privacy of their bedroom, Betty decided to broach a subject they had never discussed before. Veronica got off from the mere mention of his fingers and Betty dripped when reminiscing about his tongue, so she figured if there was ever a time to think outside of the box, this was it. And she wanted to. Badly. More than she had ever wanted anything before.

 

“Did I tell you I saw him last week at school?” They were both lying in their bed, limbs intertwined and fingers trailing over each other’s bodies appreciatively. 

 

“No. I didn’t know he went to school with you. Did he say anything to you or just blush and turn away? I’ve only seen one of our tributes from a distance once and I thought his face was actually on fire when he saw me,” Veronica laughed.

 

“He um,” Betty shifted, turning on her side to fully face Veronica. “He asked us out for coffee.”

 

Veronica’s eyebrows shot straight up, her eyes widening at the suggestion and she sucked in a breath. “And what did you tell him?”

 

“I told him no,” Betty whispered. “But I- Okay, V, I haven’t been completely honest. It’s been weighing on me and I didn’t know how to tell you, but I also didn’t want to break any rules. And you were so excited and god he was at the bar and I just-”

 

“Shhhh, babe, it’s okay. Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s fine.” Betty took a deep breath.

 

Over the next thirty minutes, she filled her girlfriend in on the convoluted tale: the flirty looks in class, the teasing banter, the way he looked standing outside of their hotel room and finally the budding feelings she had developed for the man in question. A single tear leaked from her eye as she admitted she had been harboring a crush on Jughead for longer than she cared to admit. Veronica wiped the tear away and kissed her. 

 

It started out slow, their lips pressing together and their breaths synced as Veronica deepened it. When her fingers slipped below Betty’s waist and found her aching core, she proposed something Betty had only dreamed about. “What if we say yes? We all drink coffee so I don’t see the harm. Maybe we’ll even bring him back here,” Veronica whispered against the shell of her ear. “What if we had him in our bed this time? What if we woke up with him between us? What if-” With a few more scenarios dancing on Veronica's lips, Betty clenched around her fingers and gasped as she came. Veronica worked her through it, slowing the ministrations as her breaths deepened. 

 

“Do you mean it, V?” She nodded in acknowledgment and Betty leaned forward to kiss her again. “This has to be a joint decision, baby. Do you want him, too?” Betty asked.

 

“I want you,” Veronica said simply. “And I want you to be happy. And I’ll admit, it was fun and you  _ know  _ I love fun. Plus, I kind of want him, too. So if you’re happy and he wants us both, I think it’s worth a shot.”

 

Betty couldn’t contain her elation as a smile broke across her cheeks. She was still covered in a thin sheen of sweat when she rolled Veronica onto her back and sealed her lips over her pulse point. “You always have the best ideas, V,” she breathed against her neck. “You deserve a reward.”

 

-

 

Betty was nervously tugging at the skirt she had insisted was far too short but Veronica had insisted. They were both dressed and due to leave in a few minutes, but Betty’s fingers worked the material down before doing the same to the blouse tucked into her shirt, shifting the fabric as if it would bring her a sense of comfort. It didn’t. Her nerves didn’t quell in the slightest until she felt Veronica tug her into her arms, running a hand along the loose golden waves and whispering, “It’ll be okay.”

 

She pulled back for a minute, eyebrows creased as she said, “I’m nervous.”

 

Veronica smiled at her and laced their fingers together between them. “We’ve all seen each other naked, if the prospect of having coffee with Jughead makes you nervous, how on earth will we ever make it back to the bedroom again?”

 

“It’s not that, V.” Betty sighed. “This just… I don’t know how to explain it. It just  _ feels  _ different.”

 

“That’s because it  _ is _ , baby,” Veronica cooed, stroking her thumb across Betty’s knuckles. “This is a new adventure for us. What’s the worst that could happen? We don’t like him?” She laughed. “We never have sex with him again?” She laughed again. “I know it’s a big deal and it’s different. But sometimes different doesn’t have to be a bad thing. Look at me,” Veronica instructed, cupping Betty’s cheeks and connecting their gazes. “If this doesn’t work out with him no big deal. I want this as much as you do and if he doesn’t, who cares? You’ll always have me. Promise.”

 

A small smile teased the edge of her lips as she leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend before whispering, “Okay.”

 

-

 

They were both waiting nervously a the coffee shop a block from their apartment, it was twelve minutes past the hour she had asked him to show up. With nothing more than a note slipped into his palm with the address, a time, and two words - meet us - she had initiated the conversation they were both dying to have. 

 

A few more minutes passed before the bell on the door signaled his arrival. 

 

“Are you ready?” Veronica asked softly, her fingers toying with the edge of Betty’s skirt under the table.

 

“As I’ll ever be.”

 

There were no awkward hugs or stunted greetings; instead, both girls sat in the booth and Jughead slid in the side opposite them both. 

 

“I bet you’re wondering why we asked you here,” Veronica started, shifting in the booth. 

 

Jughead gulped and nodded. 

 

“Well, you see, my dearest Betty and I have been thinking about some things.” Veronica paused to thread her fingers through Betty’s. “And we were wondering if you’d be up for a repeat performance… possibly on a semi-regular basis?” 

 

Jughead sat in silence for a moment, Betty’s breath hitched in her throat before she felt the need to say something, anything to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them. “We were just thinking maybe we could all go somewhere sometime, maybe a movie every now and then, and maybe dinners and you know, maybe…. More. I don’t know we just thought that maybe we could  _ all _ figure this out… together. But if you don’t-”

 

“Is this a joke?” he cut her off.

 

“What?” both girls asked in unison before Veronica took over. “No, there is no joke intended here. We were wondering if you might want to date us... both.”

 

“You’re serious right now?” Betty and Veronica looked at each other and smiled, nodding together before looking back at him. “If you’re not serious, you’d better speak up now because I can barely wrap my mind around this. I just-”

 

“Dead serious,” Veronica cooed, leaning forward across the table and laying her free hand over his. “It’s really simple, baby boy. We want you. Do you want us?”

 

Betty watched as Veronica stroked his hand. 

 

“Yes, fuck. God yes, I want you,” he stuttered on an exhale. 

 

“Our apartment is a block away. Care to join?” Veronica asked, getting up and tugging Betty behind her, their still steaming mugs long forgotten as they sat on the table.

 

Later that day, Betty couldn’t help but think of how perfect it had all gone. They all came together and fell apart on the same mattress his memory had been occupying for the better part of a few weeks. 

 

And it was better than any fraction of a recollection they could have ever conjured up.

 

-

 

End

 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo… that’s it! What’d you think?   
> I’ve tossed around the idea of a few more fics in this series (though there’s no definite time frame). Would that be something you guys would like to see in the future? Let me know! AND Let me know what you thought of this.   
> Thank you all for reading! <3 - K

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @bugggghead
> 
> Stay tuned for parts 2 & 3 coming later this week!
> 
> Comments ALWAYS appreciated.


End file.
